The Mind of a Child
by bloomyj
Summary: On a trip with the doctor Avie wakes up in a gray room.  She, Avon, and the other prisoners in the cell make an escape.  Now Servalan wants to capture Avie for her unique power that could be used to benefit the Federation.
1. Chapter 1

The town was filled with chaos of people running everywhere. Lasers being fired from the one side while blasters being shot from another. It was utter chaos. Avie runs through the down the old market street. She runs to get to the forest. Where did the forest come from? "I don't think it was there before." An officer comes up from behind her and picks her up. She screams "Let me go! Let me go! Help!" She hears a blaster and begins to fall from the officer's hands as he begins to fall. Someone runs up grabs her from behind and picks her up. She starts to cry, but the voice says "It's okay it's just me." She recognizes the voice of her father who puts her down. He tells her to go into the alley into the old transport building. As she runs behind a disposer she turns around only to see her father shot. She begins to cry. As she is goes into the old transport building she sees her sister Shonalee and Cheron disappear. Where did they come from she thinks to herself? As she looks over head she sees a dark cloud looming overhead. It's not a dark cloud, but a ship a big ship. I am president Servelan. I am the president of the federation. No! With an evil laugh she says I am the federation.

Avie wakes up and looks around the grey dark room. As she lay on the ground she saw others in the cell with her. Avie sat up and looked over at the man across from her. With a look of surprise she quickly turned her head before he noticed. Avie looked down she couldn't believe this was happening. Under her breath she mumbled "What? How can I be here? Where the hell is here? How is he even here? Speaking of the man she was staring at earlier. This can't be real? And where the hell is the Doctor? Then the sliding doors open and a voice came through. Avie couldn't see who it was, but it was a voice she remembered well. That same voice before her whole life was shattered. Her father killed, sisters missing never to be seen or heard from again, and she and her mother having to relocate not to a new continent, country or planet, but through time. That's where the doctor came in. He knew her mother. She traveled with him for a short time after he rescued her from near death. Everyone thought she was dead including Avie's father. Man this sucks Avie thought to herself. It had to be that bitch! Servalan walked through the room and walked over to Avon lying across from Avie. She bent down and grabbed Avon's face and said "See I told you, you can't fight me or the federation. I am the federation." Avie hated that woman, that name, and that voice; the voice she was hearing now. "I am the federation" the last thing Avie remembered hearing during the raid before she blacked out. Avie rolled her eyes as Servalan said it. Avon looked up at her and spit in her face. Avie let out a low laugh gaining the attention of Servalan. She turned to look at Avie and asked what do you have to laugh about honey. You are in no position to scoff at me as you are the one locked up. She walked over slowly to Avie who was trying to remember what her mother taught her about the mind. Only if she actually listened the first time she wouldn't have a hard time trying to remember. And then she did. She remembered the technique. She could killer her if she wanted to. The doctor didn't like that her mother taught her that or when her mother used it. Oh well she thought. I must do what I must. The woman began to touch her head and cry out as Avie concentrated on what she was doing—all of her anger resurfacing. The guards came over the man on the other side kicked them and punched them. Servalan yelled "get her you idiots she's trying to kill me." Servalan slowly falling to the ground as the guards came up on Avie. Avon rose up and punched one of the guards and kicked the other. All of a sudden the other prisoners did the same. "Leave her be. We need to get out of here." said Avon. Avie had a task to finish. If she could kill Servalan than everything as she knew it before would be right. Avon yelled at her again "I said come on." She blocked him out only to hear the doctors voice reminding her that she couldn't change time and the consequences for attempting to. Reluctantly she broke her concentration. Well the bitch is out anyway. She ran out the door with Avon and the other prisoners. While in the hallway the Doctor runs up. "Where the hell have you been?" Avie asks. Hey watch your language what have I told you about talking like that to 945 year old men? "Dude, Whatev" replies Avie. The pain gone Servalan sat up and looked at the guards. "We have to get that girl. She would make for a valuable tool and weapon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Avie" Whispered the Doctor as he was leaning close to her. I know what you were trying to do. You know what would happen if you had killed her. The Doctor stopped as he saw the sad look on her face. She looked at the man slightly ahead of them. She turned to look at the Doctor and nodded with a cold expression on her face. "Yes. Yes I do." Avon stopped and turned to both of them. Are you going to come or are you just going to stand there to get your heads blasted off, because I sure the hell am not?" They both started running again. They all came upon a corridor. The Doctor, "Well which way?" Avie stopped and closed her eyes. "We don't have time for this!" said Avon in frustration. "I like my bl….." The doctor sshhed him. Avon stopped crossing him arms across his body staring at Avie. Avie opened her eyes and pointed to the right. "Well right it is." says the Doctor. They run down the corridor. Avon running next to The Doctor "What just happened? What did she do?. "She found the way out, is what she did" he replies back. "How" asks Avon? As they run down the corridor Avie says "don't you have a ship or something? A teleport would come in real handy rig…." She trails off as she realizes her blunder. Avon stops and stares at her. Suspicion now in his eyes. A slew of questions file out of Avons mouth. "What do you know about me and my ship? How do you know about the teleport? Who or what are you anyway?" You don't dress like anyone I've seen. "Those clothes look like the clothes found in holovids of old Earth., he said. Seriously It was just a thought. Duh! Were like stuck in this freaking creepy ship! Who wouldn't want some magical way out of this freaky place? Avon still not satisfied walked up to Avie. Blasters are heard far off and they begin running again. Avon, "You will answer, before I let you on my ship. Both of you!" Avie rolls her eyes. Look I don't want your ship if that's what you're thinkin…., she trails off again as they turn on the left of the corridor into a large circular room with doors on either side. This can't be she thinks to herself. This ship seems familiar. This looks like the same ship, Servalans ship. The one that attacked her home world. She hears a girl cry on the other side of door and she knows then. This is the same ship. Her mind flashes back to when she will be in that very room as a child in the near future.

Crying, screaming is heard coming from every side. Avie curls into a fetal position, and covers hear ears to drown out the noise. A door slides open and comes in a man. She forgets his name. It doesn't matter anyway. She rises up off the bed and sits up. He grabs her chin and opens her mouth with his hand to check her teeth. "Does she look healthy." came a voice from behind the man." "Yes she does', he replies back. Then the faceless voice comes from behind the man and walks into the room. Avie scared sits on the bed with her lets curled up to her chest and her and her arms wrapped around them. "Oh don't be afraid young one." "We don't want to kill you. You have a useful function. So did you father. And he did it quite well, before he betrayed us." Servelan says as she looks down at the girl. Avie doesn't completely understand. She just happy to be alive. "Where are my parents? Are they okay?", she asks "Oh yes", says Servalan. " They are just fine." That's when it really started. The torturing. Trying to turn Avie into her father. They used tactics on her by confusing her mind. Making her think that she was at home with her family. At times they would simulate her parents voices in the other rooms telling her it was okay and to listen to Servalan. There were times she would hear them screaming when she wouldn't cooperate. All she could do was cry, because she just wanted to be with her family. Something didn't feel right. When the man or Doctor Vangeron came back. She waited silently in the dark. When the door opened and he walked in she quietly slipped out behind him. The door shut and she quickly rewired it. She ran to the other doors and wired them. They opened, but she didn't find her parents. In fact there was no one there. She then went to all the doors and did the same. Again the same. No one in either room. She then realized that it had all been a trick. She knew she had to get out of there. Turning quickly she ran to the corridor. She got lost a couple of times. When she found the corridor back to the room she had come back from she knew she needed to try a new route and went right. As soon as she ran the place went haywire with lights going off and on and an alarm system kicking into action. Servalan's voice heard through the intercom. "A prisoner has escaped." "The child must not get away." Hurry! It's vital. In all the chaos and panic she felt around her and in her she didn't realize that someone was running toward her. The woman grabbed her and ran. Avie pushed as hard as she could, kicking and screaming. "We are going to get out of here. It's going to be okay." she felt comforted. She relaxed. She didn't have to look up because she knew who it was. She felt it even before, but because she was in such a panicked state she didn't really pay attention nor believe it, because of the weeks of Servalan's programming. She leaned her head on her mother's chest. She knew it was her mother, because she never heard a word come out of her mother's mouth, but from her mind into hers and she knew everything was going to be okay, and that she was going to find a way to kill Servalan.

I had forgotten about that she thought to herself. Afraid of what she would find, Avie half wanted to go and open the door and half wanting to run. What if this was one of Servalan's tricks. For all Avie knew she was still on the ship in some weird dream. Maybe this life wasn't real at all. Her mother had not saved her, but was dead along with her father and sisters. But then there was the Doctor and the Doctor was very much real. What if he wasn't though. Her mother had told her stories of her travels when she was little. What I'm creating my own stories or that reprogramming. Avie walked slowly to the door. "What are you doing? We need to get out of here?" said the new her father would never leave someone behind. "I may be many things, but I don't leave people behind.", he said as he was telling them a bedtime story of one of his many adventures. That's what she learned from him. Never leave others behind. And she stuck to it. "There's someone in there." Both men looked at Avie with confusion. "I didn't hear anything." said Avon. "Nor did I" replied the Doctor. She snapped out of her stupor and walked over to the panel. "Well I did and I don't believe in leaving people behind. Something my father taught me" she said. Avon had a strange feeling when she said it, but he couldn't describe it. She pulled the hatch open not he side of the door, and rewired the system. The door slid open to reveal a teenage girl lying on the bed with her back to them in a slight fetal position. She knew how the girl felt. That's how it was for her. Servalan playing tricks on your mind until you don't even know what's real anymore. She could only imagine how far down the Rabbit Hole this girl was as Avie was 10, but saved by her mother who thankfully got in contact with the Doctor and got out of there to another time. But this poor girl. If she came in at the age the age that Avie did then no telling how warped her mind had become.

Avie hurried to the girl. She touched her arm. "Hey it's okay we can get out of her" The girl turned her body facing Avie. Avie's eyes grew wide in shock as did the other girl. "It can't be!" both girls said in unison. "Shonalee" cried Avie "But how are you alive? how are you here" Avie says to her sister.


End file.
